Certain wireless communications protocols, such as WiFi and or WiFi direct, may have mechanisms for handshaking that use beacons that are transmitted by a wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router. These beacon signals are typically used by users in proximity of the wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router, such as within radio range. The beacon signals transmitted may carry information that allows an electronic device to communicatively link to the entity transmitting the beacon signal. In some cases, one may wish to connect a user device without a user interface for entering wireless network credentials to a wireless network, such as a WiFi network.